Do not!
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Are they really fighting again? Right of the top of my head! A short oneshot. Fred/Angelina. Rated T just in case. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Right off the top of my head! Probably not that good, but it's Angelina/Fred so please R&R! :D

George leapt out of his bed and ripped the hangings apart for two reasons; one, there had been a giant crash from the common room, and unless he had caused the crash, which he obviously hadn't, he was very irritable when being woken up at 3am in the moring, and two, Fred wasn't in his bed. How did he know this? If Fred had been in bed, the top of the bed would have sunken in and Fred snored like a chain saw. It was silent, so no Fred.

George made is way down the hall, ruffling his red hair in the process. He yawned and finally made it to the top of the stairs sleepily, but his eyes got wide at what he saw.

Fred and Angelina were either wrestling or making out he couldn't tell which, but he was pretty sure that when two people made out, one of them wasn't usually cussing the other one out. Usually. For all he knew, Angelina was cursing Fred for no apparent reason. He grinned. Oh he could use this against Fred for the rest of his life. Katie and Alicia ran out on to the stair case, and stopped, looking on in surprise and shock as they watched their one of their chasers and beaters wrestling, then to look at George who had a grin of pure evil on his face, and back to their Quidditch team mates.

"George, what's going on?" asked Katie, slightly worried about what the answer would be.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred."

"Liar. We all know Fred has a thing for Angelina, George." Alicia told him, hands on her hips in a defiant manner.

"I'm serious I'm Fred."

Alicia walked over and slapped him across the face. Damn girls are cranky at 3 am in the morning, he thought to himself.

"Fine. I'm George." he admitted.

"Obviously," Katie told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Should we break it up?" asked Alicia, glancing down at her two team mates.

"Maybe later," George yawned as he started to walk back to bed.

"No, I'm too curious now! I want to know why their fighting," Katie told George as she grabbed his arm and led him to the stair case again.

"Look for all we know they could be-" he began.

"Oh honestly you don't think their making out?" Alicia asked in disbelief.

"It's a thought," George shrugged.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really want Angelina to see us standing here watching," Katie told Alicia.

Alicia could just see Angelina coming after her and Katie if she knew they had watched this, um this, well Alicia couldn't exactly find the right word to describe what she was seeing.

"Let's go!" Alicia told Katie as the two raced off towards their beds.

"Oh come on now really! They aren't going to be that mad! They haven't even noticed us yet," George told the two girls, although he still hadn't taken his eyes of his brother and his friend who were now clawing at each other and George noticed Fred's shirt was ripped in a couple of places, and Angelina's jeans were torn up from the ankle all the way to her waist, her long black hair in disarray. Fred's face was flushed and his hair ruffled.

George turned back to look at the girls and when he looked back towards Fred and Angelina, he saw Angelina had Fred pinned to the ground, and she was nearly an inch away from his face.

"Angelina I knew you were attracted to me, really, but-"

"Oh shut up Fred!" Angelina snarled, "I won and you know it!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Oh please you just can't admit a girl is tougher than you!"

"You are not tougher than me!"

"I beat you races, I beat you in thumb wrestling, and now I pin you down for five seconds. Face it!"

"Oh I'll face it! As soon as you admit your in love with me!" Fred told her making a goofy face.

Angelina stared at him. "I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!!"

"Do not!" Angelina told him fiercely, sticking her tongue out at Fred.

"Oh real mature Ange," he told Angelina but stuck his tongue out right back, a mischievous gleam in his eye. And with that he kissed her quickly, and then leaned back nonchalantly with his arms behind his head.

"So what's up?" he asked her as though nothing had just happened.

"I still win," she told him after slapping him on the cheek.

"Whatever you say," Fred told her as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Nicely done," George called down from the stair case.

Angelina and Fred's heads both snapped towards George. Their eyes narrowed at him. George gulped. It was creepy how they both gave him that stare that said, 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-and-HARD!'. George did the only thing he could do. Run. Well, Run and laugh. He knew Fred wouldn't hurt him that bad. It was Angelina he was scared of.


End file.
